Brothers Pull Together
by Mohawk Mentality
Summary: The Saints are at the top of their game in Steelport. They say once you're in you can't leave. Let's follow the story of one ticked off Saint named Ray Sanjines.


Brothers Pull Together

With the Saints at the throne, they are in total control of Steelport and the boss is flexing his muscles a little too much, just enough to piss off a certain Saint. With the remaining leftover bangers from the Deckers, Luchadores, and The Morning star scrambling to the shadows like someone flipped on a light switch in a room full of roaches, Ray just might be able to scrape up some Lieutenants for a new gang.

"I can't believe this... How could they do this to us?" said a frustrated Saint. "All of the work, the sweat, the bloodshed... Was it all really a set up?"

Not too long after the Saints achieved fame, the boss and his lieutenants ran off with all the money and began to kick Saints gang members out of the cribs and abandoning them, leaving all of them with nothing. Some of them gave up the gang life and got jobs, some committed suicide, and others couldn't make a way for themselves. Ray wasn't taking the bullshit, or at least he wouldn't take it lying down as he did when he joined the gang. He was going to make the boss pay, but he couldn't do it alone he was going to need help.

Ray's POV

It was early in the morning and I woke up in an ally a few blocks away from the penthouse. My beautiful baby brother was still asleep next to me with his head on my shoulder. Ever since our parents died, I promised them I would protect him. Without our parents, we ended up on the streets.

~~~~~~(Flashback)~~~~~~

Tired, poor, and hungry we need cash and a place to stay. That's how we ended up joining the Saints. After proving ourselves worthy of joining the Saints me, my brother, and some other dues were lined up for initiation in the pent house. As the line got shorter, I noticed that each person went in a different direction. The first person entered the left door and the next person to the right door. The pattern went like that for a while. After the first two people went, I could hear a fight from the left and I could hear sex from the right. Then I remembered usually in gangs either when you joined you got the shit beat out of you or you were on the bitch end of a gangbang. I counted the people ahead of me and figured out which way each person was going. I came to realize I was gonna get jumped and my litter brother was gonna get raped! I had to make a decision.

_ *What was worse getting raped or getting jumped?*_ I thought. *_I had a decision to make. Being raped would leave my little brother with emotional scars and mental damage that could take years to heal. Being jumped would leave him with minor injuries that would take weeks to heal. I could convince Enrique to cut in line so we both just get jumped, it's too risky the guy in front of us looks strong, and it wouldn't be too smart to cause a fight now. Errrrgh I need to protect my brother! I need to keep my -* _I felt my little brother hug me from behind, bringing me out of my thoughts. With his hands wrapped around my waist, he was shaking and tears were running down his cheeks. I leaned down to his ear.

"Look, I know you're scared but I need you to be strong for me, ok papi." I whispered. I switched places with my brother so that he would be jumped and I would be raped. "It won't last long, remember to guard your face, I love you." I whispered as wiped away his tears. As time passed the line got shorter and shorter. My heart began to race, my palms became sweaty, worry washed over all of my thoughts. *_You failed! You were supposed to protect him! He's __**your **__little brother!* _I could hear my conscious screaming at me about how I failed as a protector, as a brother. Eventually we reached the front of the line.

~~~~~~(End Flashback)~~~~~~

Years have passed since that happened and I was right. My little brother was tougher than I thought when we were reunited after all the chaos, he had a black eye and bruises all over his back and he wasn't even crying. Everything healed up nicely and you couldn't even tell he got jumped. I love him with all my heart. I love him too much to leave him. I look at his sleeping face and kiss him on his forehead. "Wake up." I whisper. I reach over and I tap him. "Wake up, Wake up Enrique." He opens his eyes and smiles at me. *_Gosh, he has those piercing blue eyes just like mom._* I thought.

"Ray, I know a way I can make some cash for us." he said with a groggy voice reaching into his purple hipster jeans.

"You're not going to sell yourself, are you?" I said pulling him into a hug. "Look at me." I commanded. "I don't care how hard things get for us; I will never put you in harm's way for a dollar. I know I failed you in the past but I promise I won't let it happen again." I gave him a concerned look.

"No Ray! You got the wrong idea and you haven't failed me! I'm not selling myself. I'm talking about these." Enrique reached into his pants and pulled out a small bag of weed. "Wait that's not all." he said. He reached down his right pants leg and pulled out four more small bags. He pulled five more out from his left pants leg. He got seven more out of his hoodie and two bags of crack out of each shoe. "When I saw how bad things were getting back at the crib, I snuck into Pierce's room and I grabbed as much as I could." I pulled my brother into a headlock and gave him a nuggie congratulating him on what a good job he did. He looked away trying to hide his blushing face.

"This one time stealing was ok. I don't want you to make this a habit."

"Ok, I won't ray. How much do you think we can make with this?"

"I don't know maybe like 100 dollars." I hear footsteps coming towards us. I grabbed Enrique and stood in front of him. There was this big buff guy in black camo-pants, a black cut off tank top and black boots. He had two gold rings on each hand, gold earrings and a gold wristwatch. He looked somewhat like a bodyguard.

"You two are coming with me." he said. "We can do this the easy way or the-" Before he could finish his sentence I lunged at him and punched him in his right eye. "Why you little!"

Enrique's POV

I watched as my brother threw a punch. He was much better at fighting than me. He was always there to defend me. The fight was turning against us. The guy held Ray by his neck and began raising him off the ground. I looked around for something I could swing. I spotted a rusty pipe on the ground. "Let him go!" I yelled. I grabbed it and hit the big guy in the back of the head. He didn't even budge. He chopped Ray in the back of the neck knocking him out then he turned to face me and laughed. "I like you kid ya got guts. Now will you come quietly or do you need to end up like your pal here." He draped Ray over his shoulder. He took a step towards me and I took a step back as my blood ran cold. "C'mon I won't hurt ya... Much. What's wrong? You look pale?"

"What do you want with us?"

"Sorry kid in just doing my job."

I turned around to run and I felt a hand grab me by my collar. "Sigh, I hate to do this to the cute one." Then he punched my lights out.


End file.
